The thoughts during London
by Whatzupp
Summary: There happened a lot the day before Ross his wedding with Emily; Chandler and Monica hooked up, Ross is getting married and Rachel is on a plane to London. But what were the six thinking about at that moment? (Rated T for cursing)
1. Monica

**Author's note: Hello guys!**

**So I kind of had the idea to write about the things that the Friends were thinking during the day (and night) before Ross's wedding, because of all the things that happened then(Monica and Chandler hooking up, Ross going to get married and Rachel getting on the plane to London).**

**The story will probably have 6 chapters, one for each character. **

**I hope you guys will enjoy it and please review/follow/favorite!**

**By the way, if the thoughts are a little bit messy, that's not because of my terrible writing (most of the times at least ^^), but because the thoughts of the characters are just messy on that moment :)**

**-Xx- Whatzupp**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own friends or any of his characters and that just keeps being annoying.**

* * *

**Monica's thoughts**

_Monica was lying in bed. Not just a bed, __**the**__ bed. The one standing in Chandler's hotel room. Chandler already fell asleep, but she couldn't stop thinking about what just happened._

Oh my god! I slept with Chandler! How could this happen? He's your best friend Monica, did you lose your frickin mind?! He's your brother's friend, this isn't right. You've been through so much together, why did you do this? This can ruin your friendship, or no... even worse, it can ruin the friendship between all six of us! Okay, I have to calm down. That won't happen, it just won't. It didn't happen when Rach and Ross broke up, so it won't happen now.

Aw, I really hated when that happened. It was awful. Every single time. Now Ross is getting married again. Rachel was devastated when we left. I really thought those 2 would work it out. Actually, everyone thought that, even Rachel. I wonder what she and Phoebe are doing right now, I really want to talk to them about what happened last night. Wait, what? I can't do that, _this_ has to be kept a secret between me and Chandler. They will overreact to the whole thing anyway...

But what is _this_ exactly? Does this night mean something or was it just a fling? Sure, it was great, I mean, it was a wonderful night and i really loved Cha...

I love him, oh my god, I'm starting to love Chandler. What the hell is this? Yesterday I was totally fine and I had no feelings for him at all, except the 'funny guy that lives across my apartment and I've been friends with for years' feeling. Of course, he's there for me when I need someone and I can always talk to him, but i never thought he might be boyfriend material.

Wait, that's not true. I've thought about it, but not like really seriously. Sure, there was that cute moment we had 5 years ago with that towel thing and also that time that he offered me to get married if we where 40 and still single. Oh yeah, and at the beach last year, when he kept asking me why he wouldn't be a good boyfriend and that he kept trying to ask me out. But those things were more like jokes and friendly feelings than really 'liking' _each_ _other_.

Why do I even say liking_ each_ _other_? i don't even know if he likes me too, he maybe just sees this as a one night stand. Although, he did have that look in his eyes when he fell asleep while I lyed in his arms. That cute look he only has when he really likes something that he has on that moment. And on that moment, he had me, right there in his arms. He felt something too, I'm sure about it.

We'll just talk about it tomorrow, I'll see if he thinks it meant something too. Ah well, maybe it's just meant to be something that only happened this one time in London.

_Monica closed her eyes and fell asleep in Chandler's arms. She really started falling for him and she hoped it wouldn't stay with just that one night, and luckily, it didn't._


	2. Ross

**Author's note: Hello sweet readers!**

**So, here is the next chapter of this Friends story. I hope you've all enjoyed the Monica chapter and this time it's Ross his turn. Please feel free to review/follow/favorite, I will even send you a imaginary 'thank you note' if you do it :) **

**-xx- Whatzupp**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own friends. Do you wanna give it to me? ^^**

* * *

**Ross's thoughts**

_Ross is standing in front of the mirror in his hotel room. Emily is still lying in their bed, but he just couldn't fell asleep, he's too excited for their wedding tomorrow. He put on his tuxedo and is practicing what he is going to say to Emily in front of the altar tomorrow._

I haven't known you for so long, but I'm sure that... No that isn't good enough either. We've just met, but I'm sure I want to spend... My god, why can't I do this? A few days ago I was 100% sure about what I felt and what I had to say to her to express these feelings, but now I can't even come up with the good words to say that I love her! But man, I really love Emily, she's so great. She's funny, sweet, one of the most beautiful women that I've ever met and of course that beautiful accent she has. The way she pronounces the simple things like 'hello' or 'byebye then', even if Chandler makes fun of it, are just awesome. She's so perfect, man why is this so hard then?

Well, it are probably just the nerves. I mean, it was quite some work to rearrange that church for Emily. Man, I should be so happy with a sister as Monica, she's so good at sensing what someone else wants. Without her Emily would probably have called of the wedding and we could have gotten into a major fight. Also, without her great organizing skills I would have never even thought about using those lights and other stuff to improve that ruin of a building. I really have to thank her for that tomorrow morning, she is my perfect little sister.

Also, maybe I should try to call Pheebs and Rach tomorrow, I really hate that they haven't joined me. Sure, I know Phoebe couldn't come because of the baby's, but I really wanted Rachel to join us. I know we've been through much, a lot actually. Several break ups, a huge fight about the fact that she didn't agree we were on a break, that kiss when I was dating Julie, but still, she's one of my best friends! I really don't want to do this without her, but she made it very clear that she didn't want to join us and that way Phoebe wouldn't be alone either. Well, she just found it to awkward I guess...

So, let's go back to what I'm going to say to Emily. Well, I haven't known her very long, but I'm sure Rachel is the right wom... Wait, what? NO, NOT RACHEL, EMILY, EMILY IS THE RIGHT WOMEN FOR ME! Man, I must be getting really tired now. Ah well, it probably just happened because I was thinking of Rach and Pheebs, _it won't happen again. _

Well, maybe I should go to bed, I wouldn't want to mess it up tomorrow. Man, I'm getting married! I just wanna tell it to everybody, and why? Because I'm getting married to the perfect woman, EMILY, not Rachel, that's why! You know what? I WILL tell it to everybody! I'll just shout it from the rooftops and run into everybody's room! Well, tomorrow morning then, I wouldn't want Chandler and Joey to wake up, they are probably sleeping already. Man, I should be happy to have such good friends.

_He takes of his tuxedo, puts on his pajamas and lies down next to Emily, not knowing this was probably the last time she lied next to him with having the same loving feelings towards him. But, he was going to get married tomorrow, even though it had happened again and he did say Rachel._


	3. Phoebe

**Author's note: Hellllooooo (I'm so enthusiastic ;P)**

**UPDATE TIME! Okay, I admit it took me a while to update, but apparently teachers think I like having lots of tests, homework and other fun and time taking school things (In case you don't know it, Friends loving teachers out there, I don't. By the way, why don't I have a Friends loving teacher? ^-^). **

**So, next up are Phoebe's thoughts (and she's still pregnant, so the emotions are there too :P), I hope you'll like it! Please review, it would totally make me happy!**

**-XX- Whatzupp**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own friends… POOR ME!**

* * *

**Phoebe's thoughts**

_Phoebe is sitting on the couch in Monica and Rachel's apartment and she's nervously playing with a piece of her hair. She keeps trying to reach someone in London, but to no avail._

Man, why the hell is Rachel doing this? She will not only confuse Ross, she will probably also make a lot of noise. I know she loves Ross and stuff, but it's just wrong, he's getting married for god's sake!

And with who? With probably the love of his life. He just looks so happy when he is with Emily, she makes him smile every time. Maybe it was a bit fast, but you only do that when you really love each other, right? Okay, maybe not when I married that not so gay ice dancer, but still, they are so cute together.

But man, I really loved to see that it had worked out between Rachel and Ross. I really thought they would come back together one day. Actually, it wasn't not only me, everyone thought that. They kept getting on and off again and they just have that huge history, it really is a waste that they would give that up. But sure, he's with Emily now, which is also very good.

I really have to warn somebody before this thing grows totally out of proportion. Maybe I should try to call someone again. Ah, let's try Monica, she answers most of the times. She probably was just busy with doing something for the wedding the last time I tried to call her. Come on, come on... Shit, the machine, stupid hotel phone's! Well, let's try Chandler's room then, maybe he'll pick up... No, of course not, we all go to London and can't give a minute of our time to answer poor, pregnant Phoebe! Oh man, there go my emotions again... Jep, I'm crying.

Blugh, I really wanted to see Ross getting married! I mean, he's like one of my closest friends in the world and now, because I'm carrying my cousins in my uterus, I can't even come! Sure, it'll be great when I can be 'cool aunt Phoebe', learn them how to play guitar, O-o-o, I can even learn them smelly cat! Man, I'm so looking forward to seeing you guys, I really love all three of you.

Well, maybe I should try calling Ross, as it won't really work if I call Rachel. Sure, I know she loves him so much, but she can't ruin his wedding day. If they're really meant to be together, they will, I mean, they're lobsters. Man, I really want them to get back together.

Well, let's try to call Joey then. How much I'd love to see Rachel and Ross getting back together again, she can't ruin the wedding. Pick up! Pick up! Yes, he is on the phone...

_She starts talking to Joey, warns him and after a sweet compliment from him that she still is his number one girl, they talk about the bridesmaid he has met on his trip._


End file.
